


Of College, Friends, and Your Secret Rich Ass Fiancé

by Aiken15



Series: love, fame and the shenanigans in-between [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Zero, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top!Kaname, ichiru is a sneaky knowing bastard, kaname and zero are engaged, kaname is a business man, kaname is an actor, kaname is rich, ooc zero (when he's around Kaname), vampires dont exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiken15/pseuds/Aiken15
Summary: Zero has a pretty normal life. He's a sophomore in college, has a few friends, and works at the most popular cafe in the middle of town. However, there's one secret that he has never revealed to his friends. You know that hot actor/rich business man Kaname Kuran? Yeah, he's engaged to him, and the entire college population, including his friends (Yuuki Cross, Yori Wakaba, and Kaito Takamiya), are about find out.





	Of College, Friends, and Your Secret Rich Ass Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a college AU featuring Zero and Kaname. Some things to note, the Vampire Knight show mentioned is nothing like the canon, and here homosexual relationships are accepted, but not very present. I'm not a very good writer, so please pardon any mistakes. Also, events here might not match up to the things we do in the real world. With that out of the way, enjoy!
> 
> Update posted @ 11:59 in my time zone, still counts as September, fight me.

"Zero! Hey wait up! I need to talk to you!" a shrill childish voice yelled. Zero had just been walking towards the gates of the school, and groaned in annoyance when he turned around.

"What Yuuki." He snapped, not in the mood to put up with her constant brightness.

"Awww don't be like that, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the season two premiere of Vampire Knight this weekend with me, Yori and Ichiru! I spent an entire week trying to get these tickets last year! 6 laptops Zero! 6!" Yuuki squealed. Zero stared at her expressionlessly, not comprehending her excited ness, before turning around and walking away, leaving Yuuki to whine about Zero never being interested in the good shows and please please please you’ll love it I swear!

"Come on don’t be like that! Plus, the actor for the dark prince is KANAME KURAN, Zero! KA-NA-ME KUR-AN! He is soooo hot, and such a good actor! Aren’t we so lucky that he lives around here? If I only knew the exact address maybe he would sign my poster..." Yuuki was about to start ranting, when Zero cut her off. 

"No Yuuki, I have no interest in going to your oh so great show. Take Kaito or something, I bet Yori would like that." He ended the conversation there, and turned to walk away when Ichiru, his twin brother, walked up to the pair, pulled Zero back in and said,

"What about Kaname Kuran?" Smiling mischievously at Zero. He glared, cursing his brother to the depths of hell and-- oh someone’s talking.

"She's probably trying to get Zero to go to the premiere." Yori said, walking up to the group, "Hey, anyone seen Kaito?"

"Over here" a gruff voice drawled, announcing himself.

"Wait no we're getting off topic! Pleeeaaassseee Zero? I won’t even get mad if you’re on your phone the entire time!" Yuuki pouted.

"No. Now leave me alone I'm gonna be late." Zero said, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Late for what? I thought he was just going home?" Yori thought out loud.

“It’s probably that lame job of his, honestly he doesn’t even need to work….well, there's no use now Yuuki dear," Ichiru said, kissing Yuuki's cheek,"Might as well invite Kaito." Yuuki sighed.

"Fine. Wanna go Kaito?" Yuuki said dejectedly. Kaito narrowed his eyes at being the afterthought, but nodded his head.

"Only if Yori is." Kaito said. Yori beamed.

"Alright then, it's decided! Come on people, we have to chose outfits! We can’t show up looking like slobs can we? My house?" Yuuki said, slightly happier. 

Everyone nodded. They frequently had study sessions and hang outs at her place, as her father was very doting and basically let them do anything.  
~~~~~~  
Zero leisurely walked down the street, heading towards his workplace, La Rosa de Sangre. He walked in thru the back entrance, and changed into his uniform. The job wasn’t bad, hence why he was working there, but it did have more than one downside.

“Heyyyyyy cutie!” 

Enter flirting girl coworker, stage right. He gives a nod of acknowledgement, but doesn’t say anything back. The girl (he can’t be bothered to remember her name) tries to get a reaction a couple more times before their manager comes in and ushers them out of the break room to start their shifts. 

“Hey Zero, welcome back!” A quiet voice said from beside him.

“Oh, hey Maria” He replied, already starting to make the cappuccino that a customer had ordered. Maria was pretty much the only person he associated with at work. She was a nice girl, and knew when he wanted his peace and quiet, so they got along pretty well.

“So, my Aunt Shizuka is coming to town for her movie!” She said excitedly.  
“Oh, is that so?” Zero...was pretty scared of Shizuka. She was a nice women, but once got really mad for accidentally hurting his twin brother when they were 5 and that rage had scarred him ever since. 

“Oh please, you’re not still scared of her right? She apologized!”

“Woah woah woah, I was young and she is so goddamn scary when she’s mad! Like a princess gone wild!” Maria sighed, and gave him a smile.  
“Well you’re going to be there at the movie right?” Maria questioned, although she already knew the answer.

“Of course, like that bastard would make me miss it.” Zero huffed, his voice clearly annoyed and very fond at the same time. Maria giggled.

“Oh please, we all know that he would never force you to do anything.” Zero hummed, and looked at the next order.

“Mocha latte with a bunny design….ok” Cute designs were popular in this place, and Zero was used to doing them. Hearts, bunnies and bears were the most common, but once in a while he would get something ridiculous like the picture of a celebrity or something. He and Maria stopped talking for a bit, both focused on their orders.

~5 hours later~  
“I’m done!” Zero exclaimed throwing down a towel down in a grand gesture and putting his hands on his hips.

“Today was a busy one, good job everyone!” yelled the manager. Everybody started moving towards their cars, while Zero and Maria walked back to the staff room. About 30 minutes later, the manager walked in looking a bit lost.

“Zero? There’s a car waiting for you outside. Some dude said that he was picking you up ‘cause apparently you were ‘supposed to be back earlier’. I don’t know man, just get out there.”

Zero groaned and slumped down in his chair, dreading his fate when he walked out of the cafe. Slowly, he picked up his bag and waved goodbye to Maria, who smiled cheekily back. He flipped her off before walking out the door, met by a black armored car. 

Typical.  
~~~~~~~

3 days later found Zero in a stuffy suit and struggling to get cufflinks on with one hand. He was muttering to himself about how stupid this was when someone slid behind him and put his hands over Zero’s.

“Need help there?” An amused voice said, clearly making fun of him. Zero huffed, but let him take hold of the cufflink and secure it in place.

“You ready?” The smooth baritone voice asks him, and Zero nods. Heading to the door, Zero slaps the other man’s hand as it tries to go lower than his waist.  
“Hey! We need to get somewhere, if you’ve already forgotten.”

“Well, we could just go in lat---”

“Nope. You know why this is important, we are getting there on time.”

“Alright” The voice laughs, as if he wasn’t the one who wanted to stay in the first place. Zero growls at him before stalking off to the car, eliciting a smirk from the man standing at the doorway.

“Love you too” He chuckles, getting into the car.

“Shut up Kaname.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Who’s that?  
There’s someone standing besides Kaname!  
How dare he?  
What’s he doing here?  
Are they dating?  
What? Noooooooo Kaname was supposed to be mine!  
Wow, look at that possiveness!  
Kyaaaaaaaaa 

Murmurs and full out screams were heard as he exited the car, feeling a bit self conscious. More voices were heard as Kaname slipped an arm around his waist, though it was not unwelcome. Slowly but surely, Kaname led him to the carpet, and soon they were met with their first interviewer. Zero was pretty sure she had forgotten the actual questions that were supposed to be asked. 

“W-What’s going on!” She blurted out, looking mortified a second later. Zero gave her a slight grimace while Kaname smiled charmingly and answered.

“This is my boyfrie--” Zero elbowed him “Sorry fiance, Zero Kiryuu.”

“F-Fiance? Sorry, w-would you perh-haps elaborate?” The reporter stuttered, while other microphones and cameras struggle to get a shot of them both.

“Ah yes, we’ve been dating for 7 years and last month on his birthday I asked to marry him. Obviously, he said yes!” Kaname smiled at Zero and waited patiently for another person to ask a question, but all of them seemed to be in some kind of shock/stupor/denial. Nodding, Kaname again dragged Zero forward, finally making it into the venue. After a few words from producers, directors and actors themselves, and teasing from fellow actors, the film commenced.

The social media world seemed to have blown up as they were watching, because when Zero checked his phone after the film, there were many, many texts and missed calls from people at his college. He gulped as his phone lit up with a call. Incidentally, it was the person who had sent the most messages to him. He stared down at the 2 words, Yuuki Cross.

Perparing himself for the worst, he pressed the green answer button. He could hear full blown laughter in the background. He held the phone away as an angry shriek was heard.

“ZERO KIRYUU YOU ARE A DEAD MAN”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it late? No.  
> Is it sloppy? Yes.  
> Is it rushed? Definitely.  
> Will I edit it? Not likely.  
> Is this going to be a series of more one-shots? If I can find the motivation, yes!  
> Is this trash? Yes.  
> Am I trash? Yes.  
> Hotel? Trivag--I am so sorry, that meme's dead now.  
> What's new, amarite.  
> If you don't wanna read utter trash, check out my Wattpad account, Glass_Fusion! It's better I promise! (I'm Hinkeerta on there)

**Author's Note:**

> It's trash, it's rushed, it's bad, etc etc etc. I know.  
> Good news! (?) There will be more one-shots to make this seem less shitty!  
> If you actually wanna see good writing, check out my Wattpad account, Glass_Fusion! (I'm Aiken on there)


End file.
